The Closet
by I'm Meaner Than My Demons
Summary: 'Shove over' 'No! I was hiding in this closet first! Find your own' – Minho and Newt. Oneshot. T for Language


' **Shove over!' 'No! I was hiding in this closet first! Find your own!' – Minho and Newt. Oneshot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know The Maze Runner.**

 **A.N: Another short oneshot based on DailyAu tumblr. I don't know why I just totally see Minho and Newt in this. Wrote in one hour so sorry if it sucks.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Newt wanted to kick himself. Like seriously kick himself and then kick his friend Tommy for doing this to him. He seriously should have sense the setup the moment Tommy invited him to the party. Sure, he was his good friend and they hung around plenty of time but it was the way Tommy's eyes sparked when he asked if he could come and if he would have a date.

Newt had been single for a couple of months now. His previous relationship not that serious anyway, so he thought foolishly Tommy was asking just out of curiosity. What else could it possibly be? Well, it was something for sure!

 _Unbelievable. Brain-dead. Moron._

That was what he was as he didn't figure out Tommy wanted to introduce him to someone. If you are asking what could be wrong about meeting someone new and interesting well simple...

 _It's a girl._

Although he and Tommy were friends for over a year now the brown haired boy failed to notice that his redheaded friend was 100 percent _gay_ and he set him up with a _girl_.

At first it was okay, Newt didn't even notice the set up. The girl seemed nice enough, and he assumed she was just being polite and friendly. He had a couple of girl friends he went along marvellously so he thought this might be a new friend to the collection.

She wanted to dance a bit so they did. At first it was the typical jumping around like a pair of idiots not caring for anything, and then she put her hands around his neck which was okay and a bit weird, but he was used to girls letting their guards down when they knew he wasn't hitting on them. Then she leaned closer and asked if he wanted to go somewhere quieter, and he still thought she just wanted to talk a bit without the loud music. It was fine. He thought she was an okay girl, and he always enjoyed a good conversation. Then she took him to some bedroom probably Thomas's older sister based on the lack of boys' stuff and then it happened. She kissed him out of the blue and put her hand under his shirt.

 _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_

He instantly pushed her away, and told her he was swinging for the opposite team to which she accused him and Tommy of pranking her and stormed out making a huge scene. Luckily that was the end of it, right?

 _WRONG!_

Because apparently he was a retard and instead of telling her the truth, he said he needed to puke opened the door and rushed out. He ran down the stair where he spotted Tommy and then ran to the opposite direction as he caught the girl rushing after him. He noticed one room was opened as someone just exited it. Without a second thought Newt jumped inside helplessly looking for a place to hide from the girl.

'Newt,' the girl's voice was coming from behind him.

 _Hide. Hide. Hide._

 _I have to hide somewhere._

The bed was one of those which had shelves for storage there and there was some lacrosse stick behind the door so he decided to go to the closet. Yes, excellent. No one snoops in others closet during a party. It's off limits.

As he opened it he startled an Asian boy who was sitting inside.

Newt blinked confused. Both looking at each other not sure about what to say or do.

 _What the bloody hell is this?_

This was one freaky night.

He heard the girl's voice again and shoved the Asian boy to the side sitting next to him before he closed the door.

'What the hell dude? Find your own damn closet! This one is occupied!' hissed the boy in whisper obviously hiding as well.

'No! You can't occupy a closet. I need it more. I am literally being hunted by a-'

'Newt?' asked the girl now in the room.

The Asian boy quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Newt would have shoved it off, but he didn't dare to move and cause the girl to find him.

He could blame it on the alcohol, or that he wasn't good with conflicts and drama, or simply because he didn't want to explain that he was gay and was not hitting on her. Either way, he knew what he was doing was a dick move, but he simply did not want to deal with it right now, so he stayed quiet with the stranger's hand on his mouth both of their hearts beating very fast as they stayed put in the closet.

A couple of moments passed before they heard the girl leave and close the door. They waited a couple of extra moments before the boy put his hand away, and the two of them let out a relieved sigh.

'Now, she's gone, so get out,' said the Asian kid and crossed his arms. There was no light in the closet expect for the one which was coming from the room's night lamp.

'No, if anyone should go. It's you. She is probably somewhere close as she saw me run in this direction!' said Newt crossing his arms as well.

'Then go out of the window, man. I was here first.'

'Oh, _lord_ , listen I-'

Again someone opened the door and the two went quiet as Newt heard, 'Minho? Are you here?'

Some guy called out and Newt sensed the Asian kid visibly shivered. Come to think of it now, there was a kid in their school named Minho who was on the track team with Thomas as he often mentioned him.

The guy apparently looked around a bit and closed the door. Newt wanted to say something, but Minho stopped him shaking his head. It was another couple of moments as they heard footsteps in the room continued. He was trying to lure Minho out.

Again the door opened and the person walked outside. They waited for what seemed like five minutes before Minho nodded to himself and Newt, 'All clear.'

Newt nodded as well and joked, 'Also a rejected lover?'

Minho looked at him for a moment before he admitted, 'Sort of. My ex. He wants to talk about things now that he had like four beers and five shots, but I don't feel like it.'

Newt nodded.

'Was that your ex? The girl?' asked Minho and Newt shook his head with an amused smile, 'God no. Apparently one of my friends didn't realize I wasn't into girls and setup a date with her. I didn't know how to explain it, so I ran. I'm not great with people shouting at me or being upset with me.'

Minho chuckled as he assumed it was a joke, but when Newt stayed silent he understood he was not kidding at all.

'Wait for real?' he asked and laughed, 'Holy shit, that's perfect.'

Newt shrugged his shoulders feeling a bit better as he now was accepting the whole joke of the situation.

He even chuckled, 'I'm a terrible being I know.'

'Nah, not worse than me, but it's kind of funny,' said Minho and chuckled, 'Two gays inside of a closet not wanting to come out.'

Newt chuckled some more. It was really funny if he thought about it properly.

'Oh yeah, and we're hiding so it's kind of funnier.'

They laughed for a moment easing up the tension inside the closet and their problems.

Newt looked over at the guy. He could barely see him but he still could distinguish some features, 'So you're Minho, Tommy's friend from the track team.'

Minho looked at him and nodded, 'Yeah, hi. I think you're Isaac Newton. We have bio together, but I always sit in the back.'

They clumsily shook hands as for a moment Newt touched his sleeve instead, 'Call me Newt. No one calls me Isaac expect for teachers.'

'Parents must have a good sense of humour.'

'My mom does. She used to ask me if I want and apple and then place it on my head grinning like a maniac at her brilliant joke. She still does it sometimes.'

Minho chuckled too, 'No, I would totally do that too so.'

'Ha-ha,' said Newt sarcastically and brushed his leg a bit, 'So what we just stay here till the party is over.'

'I'm cool with that. I have my phone fully charged, and I asked a friend to text if they see my ex leaving so. I'm totally cool with it. What about you?' he asked the redheaded boy.

'Well, I surely do not want to face my accidental date anytime soon so I am totally cool with it as well,' he said faking Minho's accent making the other boy bark out a laugh.

'Nice.'

Minho went to youtube app on his phone.

'What'cha got there?' he asked and he saw Minho pulling out and plugging into his phone his earphones.

'It's called Mr. Nightmare. Found it last night and I am totally hooked,' said Minho excited proving he really was hooked.

Newt blinked, 'Never heard of him.'

'It's this guy which tells you creepy stories. Here. Check it out,' said Minho and moved closer to Newt and handed him one of the earphones.

The boy noticed that Minho had a nice aftershave, but once the haunting voice of the storyteller started to talk someone's experience with Tinder he totally focused on the creepy story tuning everything including the party music out.

They watched what seemed like twenty videos and Newt was seriously considering his and Minho's sanity afterwards. How the hell was he ever going to walk alone somewhere or leave his window open in the summer.

 _Bloody scary and awesome._

'Shit, that was...I can't even,' said Newt shaking his head at the intensity of some of the stories.

'I know some were sick. I'm never going to enable my map on snapchat.'

Newt shook his head and laughed a bit, 'Maybe we should watch some My Little Pony now to get that creepy feeling out.'

Minho grinned at him. He never talked to Newt before. They only had Bio and maybe lunch break together, but he seemed like a really nice guy. Also the light red hair was very intriguing.

He laughed a bit at himself before he found himself saying, 'Uh, so there is another dude Mr. Horror or something and there is always Creepy Pasta. Maybe we could check that out next...some other day.'

Newt looked up at him from the phone's screen. Minho was... definitely someone he would like to spend some more time together.

'I would like that,' grinned the other boy watching Minho in the dark. Once again the atmosphere in the closet changed. It was hard to explain, but something about being in pure dark with Minho was definitely alluring and making Newt a bit bolder than usual.

He leaned closer, and Minho took it as a good sign and put his hand on Newt's arm titling his head to the side.

Suddenly before either one of them could do anything else the closet door flew open and the two let out a startled yelps as well as the person behind the door, who turned out to be Thomas with a lacrosse stick.

He let out a shaky breath trying to calm down and lowered the stick as did the two boys inside the closet, 'What the hell you two?! I thought there was a predator in the closet!' he said angrily looking from Minho to Newt. Clearly upset from being freaked out like that more than actually angry with them.

Behind him stood Teresa her arms crossed, 'You two are idiots. The party has been over for an hour now. We went to bed and heard noises. We seriously thought someone got in and was waiting for us to fall asleep.'

Minho and Newt quickly got up both saying their apologies. Apparently they had got so hooked on the creepy stories that with the earphones they failed to notice the party was over and they stayed in the closet.

They got out of the house before they once again burst into laughter from the whole experience.

'Clearly Tommy had a Mr. Nightmare experience he can write him about,' said Minho once he caught his breath.

Newt nodded, 'Yeah, two gays in a closet.'

They laughed some more and looked at each other at one point.

Newt couldn't help but continue to smile as he said, 'So uhm, it's Friday... maybe tomorrow we could meet up for more videos?'

Minho nodded, 'Yeah, sounds good.'

He pulled out his phone and quickly typed in Newt's number. As Newt watched him do so with a smile on his pretty face, he couldn't help, but thought about their little almost kiss situation before.

He looked at Tommy's house making sure no one saw them before he took a playful step closer just as Minho lowered the phone and kissed him while pressing his hand against his cheek quickly.

Minho made his hand touch his shoulder as their lips touched. It was a soft and brief kiss, but it sent a clear message to both of them that they were on the same page.

The Asian boy smiled at him afterwards and Newt chuckled as they started to walk away.

Thomas was still glued to the window in the living room shocked, 'Whoa.'

Teresa who was next to him chuckled into his ear, 'Told you, Newt's not straight.'

'But I thought...he was checking out Brenda yesterday.'

'He was checking out her new haircut, you moron.'

'Jesus, poor Vicky I totally set her up with a gay guy,' said the boy guiltily. Seriously he should explain it to her tomorrow and Newt. Still, Newt should be thankful. He got him a date with Minho so not all was bad. He definitely could play matchmaker some more. Maybe Gally next so he would stop being such a dick? Who knows?


End file.
